


Sam & Jack screen cap fic: The riddle

by Samantha_Carter_is_my_muse



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Art, F/M, Fanart, Riddles, science jokes, screen cap fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-07
Updated: 2014-07-07
Packaged: 2018-02-07 21:54:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1915221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Samantha_Carter_is_my_muse/pseuds/Samantha_Carter_is_my_muse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Joke not mine, I found it here: http://supjello.tumblr.com/post/90668227719/no-tuvok-would-not-like-to-know-why-the-chicken</p></blockquote>





	Sam & Jack screen cap fic: The riddle

**Author's Note:**

> Joke not mine, I found it here: http://supjello.tumblr.com/post/90668227719/no-tuvok-would-not-like-to-know-why-the-chicken


End file.
